Repetition
by krissystorey88
Summary: First story ever in which Draco finds himself at Grimmuald's place once again and in the bed of Harry Potter. One-shot Harry/Draco. Rated T for implied sex and mentions of drinking.


Author's Note: This has probably been done countless times but since I'm currently going through something similar in my own life right now. Why not share my internal drama in the form of everybody's favorite complicated ship?

Disclaimer: Ha, you thought I owned Harry Potter? I wish. Let J.K Rowling know I'm willing to take the rights if she is offering though.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was irritated.

He only bothered coming over to Grimmuald's place for one thing and one thing only. Some mind-numbing sex with the famous Harry Potter. But of course, in a way that only Harry seems to master, he was ruining it.

Draco never knew when it truky started. Sure Draco wasn't blind and he noticed just how to fit Potter looked when he finally began to fill out from all that quidditch and being the "Savior". Sure he had an internal battle in his mind when he realized that he was actually worth fawning over. And of course, OBVIOUSLY, he had a newfound sense of gratitude when Potter of all people spoke at his trial. With his and Granger's testimonies, he was saved from being put in Azkaban with his waste of a father. But when did a simple appreciation of a person turn to this? That's why when Potter and he started their 8th year at Hogwarts, Draco was determined to settle a truce with him and his sidekicks. A simple 'let's not hate each other, but not be friends in any way' would have sufficed for Draco but nooo. Potter always had to one-up him. Potter had the nerve to suggest an albeit, rocky but nevertheless budding friendship with Draco. That paired with all of the endless standoffs and constant obsession with each other mixed with countless nights of drinking smuggled firewhiskey and drowning their sorrows over the war together led up to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sharing a bed together. They were even so foolish as to try a crack at actually dating and Draco was NOT reliving that experience again.

"Draco did you hear me?" Harry pressed on oblivious to how annoying he truly was. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to play along with whatever nonsense Harry was on today. Just as he did every time he came over here. "No Potter, I didn't. Please run it by me one more time." His tone dripping with sarcasm. He might be willing to jump in his bed, but he could never give up his sarcasm. Potter wasn't that special.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly but carried on regardless."I was merely asking how was your current dating life? Met anyone new?" Draco smirked at him and couldn't help but jump at the chance to embarrass Potter. "Why? Jealous Potter?" He teased Harry mercilessly. Harry blushed and stuttered. "N-no Draco I'm just merely concerned about how you always seem to end up in my bed again after claiming you can't stand me?" Now it was Draco's turn to stammer. He dropped his smirk instantly and his eyes turned cold towards harry. "Potter just because you have the ability to scratch a certain inch I have from time to time does not mean I am incapable of finding and replacing you easily. Why go through the trouble? When you are always so willing to accommodate?" Draco snarled out to him. Harry had the nerve to actually chuckle at him. Draco wonder briefly if it was possible to fuck and curse him at the same time? "Whatever you say Draco". Harry put his hands up in fake surrender, not wanting to agitate the blonde to the point of Draco storming off leaving him high and dry. Again.

Draco scoffed and feeling as he properly put Harry in his place, for now, stated calmly "Now, can we simply go upstairs and skip all these pleasantries and shag so I can go back to my regularly scheduled life?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. But Draco really started to wonder why was Harry always so willing to accommodate and bend to Draco's will? Figuratively and literally. Draco knew Harry could have his pick of the litter when it came to bedding both witches and wizards but for some reason, Harry never closed the door and kept allowing Draco to return even after their failed attempt at a relationship filled with constant arguments and misunderstandings. They always find a way back to each other's bed. This constant endless repetition is enough to get him dizzy. But fuck it, that's what his therapist can figure outright? "Fine" Harry voiced. "But I get to top this time." Draco shrugged his shoulders in agreement. He could relinquish control to Harry just for tonight. Honestly, he didn't care as long as he had Harry naked and burying himself in his hot little mo-

"Coming?" Harry interrupted his train of thought. 'Not yet, but I will be' Draco thought to himself. The pair walked upstairs in silence to Harry's master bedroom and after closing the door, Draco pounced on him. Slamming and pinning Harry against the door not giving two hippogriff's shit whether or not he hurt him. Let somebody else be gentle with him. Draco took what he wanted and Harry became putty in his hands. Draco crushed his lips against Harry's and kissed him with abandon. Draco knew exactly how to get harry worked up as he expertly nibbled and coaxed his tongue over Harry's bottom lips. Harry gasped into Draco, opening his mouth allowing for their tongues to finally meet. Their fierce battle of tongues raged war as they kissed each other passionately. Always trying to one-up the other, they fought for dominance and neither was relenting. Harry grasped the collar on the back of his perfectly tailored, wrinkle-free dress shirt pulling him even closer. Draco didn't protest, he needed that contact with him, as Harry expertly worked on opening all the ridiculous buttons all while kissing him. It was like coming home to Thanksgiving dinner. A sense of familiarity and comfort almost, if he wasn't such a prat.

Draco would never admit this to Harry but he could spend hours just kissing Harry, drinking him in. A small part of him hoped Harry felt the same way. Neither of them truly understood why they couldn't leave each other alone. Was this what their love life had come to? Just a cycle of hate, fight and sex? Why not end it all and be rid of each other for good? Were they expecting to repeat the same action over and over again and expecting things to be different? Or did they even want it to be different? These questions would gnaw at them constantly at the back of their minds, but tonight wasn't the night to focus on that. These were questions to be asked when they were alone and wide awake at 3 am with nothing to do but over-analyze their entire lives. Tonight here and now they sought out the comfort they both find in each other. They wanted no needed to lose themselves in each other once again because both of them knew this wasn't the first time and it won't be the last.

The End

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


End file.
